XOXO TROUBLE
by FlameKeyoonKey
Summary: Kris memiliki seorang putra dari istrinya yang sudah meninggal setelah melahirkan putranya yang di beri nama Wu Sehun. Kris yang menutup hati karena masih mencintai istrinya -Huang Zi Ling- hingga Sehun dewasa. Pertemuan dirinya dengan namja bermotor matic di bawah guyuran hujan, dan mengingatkan pada mendiang istrinya... siapakah dia?


Tittle : XOXOTrouble

Pairing : TaoRis

Cast : Huang Zi Tao aka Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris Wu

Oh Sehun aka Sehun Wu (Kris Son)

HimChan aka Himchan

Tok- Tok

Terdengar pintu bercat putih itu tengah di

" Appa." Panggil namja berkulit putih susu dengan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan tas punggungnya, berjalan mendekat kearah namja bersurai hitam kemerahan yang tengah menatap serius pada sebuah map merah ditangannya.

" Ne, kau sudah pulang." Sahut namja itu tanpa menatap pada objek ditangannya yang tengah menunggu namja yang ia panggil 'Appa' itu mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak saja padanya.

" Appa!" sedikit ia keraskan dan ia tekankan intonasi suaranya dengan maksud agar mengalihkan pandangan namja itu.

" Appa tidak tuli Wu Sehun." Jawab namja itu yang sejurus kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang baru saja ia sebutkan namanya ' Wu Sehun'. Namja berparas oriental itu menutup mapnya dan meletakkan dimeja yang bisa disebut meja kerjanya, dan menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap 'Wu Sehun'.

" Appa mengacuhkanku," keluh Wu Sehun, dengan kepala tertunduk menyembunyikan guratan kecewa pada orang yang ia panggil 'Appa'.

" Mianhe, appa sedang mengecheck pekerjaan pegawai appa, ada apa ?" kini namja yang bertag name di mejanya yang bertuliskan 'Directure Kris Wu' itu mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah nama yang memiliki marga yang sama itu 'Wu'.

" Hari Sabtu, minggu ini adalah hari pengambilan raport kenaikan kelasku appa, Sehun ingin appa yang datang, bukan Lay Ahjusshi." Ujar Sehun –nama panggilannya – dengan sedikit nada takut, bukan takut karena appanya sering memukul atau hal lain yang bersifat kekerasan, hanya saja ia takut jika appanya menolak lagi dengan beribu alasan, yang sudah Sehun kerap dengar sejak ia pertama kali mengenyam pendidikan. Bukan maksud Kris – Appa Sehun- tidak peduli atau apa, hanya saja sebagai single parent, Kris harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka bukan, yang memang itu membuat jarak diantara keduanya, Sehun sering menghabiskan waktunya sendiri dirumah, jika memang sang appa tidak pulang, sehun remaja memilih meminta temannya untuk tidur dirumahnya sekedar menemaninya atau ia tidur dirumah temannya, dengan alasan ia bosan jika harus sering sendiri di rumah.

" Sabtu, minggu ini, hemm…" Kris Nampak berfikir, mengacuhkan pandangan gelisah dari sang anak.

" Mianhe, appa ada jadwal nak." Tukas Kris dengan nada menyesal, membuatnya segera merengkuh pundak anaknya, dan menariknya dalam pelukannya.

" Dua jam Appa, ah,,tidak nanti Sehun katakan pada wali kelas Sehun, jika Appa tidak bisa berlama-lama, jadi appa bisa langsung kembali ke kantor setelah mengambil raport Sehun." Sehun masih terus mempertahankan keinginannya, yaitu berharap sang appa mau datang kesekolahnya, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya mungkin.

" Nak, kau tahukan, Appa minggu-minggu ini sibuk, pekerjaan appa sangat banyak, besok juga appa harus ke Kanada untuk pertemuan penting perusahaan, Jika kau tidak ingin Lay ahjusshi yang mengambil, appa akan minta Luhan ahjusshi yang mengambilnya. Nak, kau mengerti appa kan?" jelas Kris yang masih memeluk tubuh anaknya.

Mendengar penjelasan sang appa yang sudah seperti lagu lama yang selalu Sehun dengar jika sudah berurusan dengan kehadiran wali murid/orang tua murid kesekolah, membuat Sehun jenggah, tentu saja karna ini bukan yang pertama. Memang Sehun kecil, dulu mudah di lipur dengan oleh-oleh yang dibawa Kris sesaat setelah ia pulang bekerja, tapi sekarang, Sehun sudah remaja 17 tahun, cukup dewasa bukan untuk menanggapi Appa-nya.

" Aku bukan anak kecil lagi appa." Jawab Sehun pada namja berusia 37 tahun itu,Kris terkesiap, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan beralih menatap anak semata wayangnya ini.

" Aku tahu, appa seperti ini karena appa belum bisa melupakan umma, tapi tidak bisakah appa sedikit saja tidak menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan untuk melupakan umma,dan sedikit memperhatikanku, aku bukan anak Luhan dan Lay ahjusshi appa, aku tahu appa pasti sangat terpukul atas kematian umma, terlebih itu disebabkan olehku, apa mungkin appa membenciku? Mungkin saja jika aku tidak lahir didunia ini, appa masih bisa bersama umma." Jelas Sehun, sungguh inilah puncak kesabaran Sehun yang sudah lama ia pendam. Kris terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun, terbesit rasa sedih mendengar curahan hati sang anak, apa yang dikatakan Sehun adalah benar, ya Kris membenarkan apa yang Sehun katakan, jujur jika ia ingin mengakui bahwa ia memang belum bisa melupakan istri yang memberinya seorang namja tampan mirip dirinya yaitu Sehun, tapi Kris tidak membenci Sehun, sungguh. Sang istri meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan Sehun kecil kedunia, factor usia yang masih muda membuatnya harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk sebuah kehidupan yang ia harap indah bagi putranya.

"_**Jaga anak kita Kris, sayangi dia seperti kau menyayangiku, carikan umma untuknya, dengan begitu kau menemukan penggantiku, I love you Kris."**_

Kris masih terdiam, ia kembali teringat apa yang dikatakan mendiang istrinya sesaat sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya didepannya.

Kris dan Huang Zi Ling- Umma Sehun- menikah muda karena memang mereka saling mencintai, saat itu usia Kris 20 tahun, dan Huang Zi Ling baru menginjak 18 tahun, Kris langsung melamar Ling-panggilan yang Kris berikan- setelah Ling lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas, setelah berpacaran kurang lebih tiga tahun sejak awal masuk sekolah Kris senior Ling saat itu, Kris begitu mencintai Ling, mulai dari surai hitam legam nan lembut milik Ling, mata indah sendunya, warna kulit yang alami, hingga suara lembut milik Ling, apapun yang ada pada Ling, Kris sangat menyukainya, hingga membuatnya tidak sungkan mengambil keputusan menikah diusia muda.

" Appa." Seruan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Kris pada ingatan lampaunya.

" Iya Nak," jawab Kris dengan nada kaku, dan beralih menatap Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan lagi memaksa, jika memang appa tidak bisa, lagi pula sudah biasa kan, kenapa Sehun bisa melupakan hal itu ya, mian appa, lebih baik Sehun pulang, mian sudah mengganggu appa."Sehun hendak beranjak keluar ruangan sang Appa, ia tidak ingin satu airmata yang akan lolos dipipinya terlihat Appanya.

Grepppp…

" Appa akan datang Nak," Kris menarik tubuh Sehun dan kembali memeluknya dari belakang, Sehun yang mendengarnya tersenyum miris, dihatinya tersirat rasa sadar jika dirinya egois tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya jika memang ia sudah sangat ingin mengatakan ini pada Appa, tidak salahkan seorang anak mengingatkan orang tuanya?

" Gomapta Appa." Jawab Sehun tanpa membalik tubuhnya, Ia masih sedikit kecewa pada Appanya, apakah harus dengan seperti ini ia bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tuanya?

Kris melepas pelukan Sehun dan menatap punggung sang anak yang beranjak keluar kantornya.

" Maafkan aku Ling, aku belum bisa menggeser posisimu dihatiku, sulit menemukan orang yang seperti maafkan aku sudah mengacuhkan Sehun." Gumam Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

**Sehun Side ^_^**

Sehun melangkah gontai masuk kedalam rumahnya, rumah yang tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana, tentu saja demikian, karena bergaya interior rumah bangsawan, namun sayang rumah sebesar dan semegah ini, harus Sehun tinggali hanya dengan pembantu rumahnya, pekerjaan Kris memang sangat menyita waktunya hanya untuk sekedar tidur dirumah, Kris banyak keluar kota, negeri, bahkan keluar benua Asia.

Sehun mendengus kesal saat lagi-lagi ia mendapati dirinya disapa oleh pembantu dirumahnya, yang siap melayani tuan muda 'Wu' ini.

" Tuan Muda, makan siang sudah siap, silahkan berganti baju dan segera ke ruang makan." Tukas ajudan pilihan Kris yang secara khusus dipilihnya untu memantau Sehun.

" Aku belum lapar, aku ingin istirahat dulu, gomawo sudah mengingatkan Sooman-shi." Jawab Sehun dengan sopan lalu meninggalkan sang ajudan yang mengiyakan ucapan Sehun dan kembali ke pekerjaanya yang lain.

Brukkk..

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur kingsize miliknya, memejamkan matanya sesaat, memikirkan kembali apa yang baru saja ia lakukan di kantor sang appa.

" Mianhe appa, aku hanya ingin appa sedikit memikirkanku, maaf aku sedikit egois." Gumamnya.

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya beralih ke tas punggung hitamnya dan mencari sesuatu disalah satu kantong kecil tasnya.

Handphone.

Tutttt

Tuttt

Tuttt

Sehun sedikit merengut saat panggilannya tak kunjung dijawab.

" Yeoboseyo, Sehunie." Pekikan suara merdu terdengar dari speaker handphone Sehun, senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Sehun.

" Hyung~~~." panggilnya dengan nada manja, pada namja disebrang sana.

" Eh, kau kenapa?" Tanya namja yang dipanggil 'Hyung' oleh Sehun pertanda namja itu lebih tua daripadanya.

" Hyung, besok menginaplah dirumahku ne, aku kesepian~~" rengek Sehun dengan suara manja yang ia yakin ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati namja yang sedang ia telpon ini.

" Eh,, kenapa mendadak, hyung sedang disibukkan dengan tugas, Sehunni." Jawab suara itu, membuat Sehun mendengus kesal, berharap 'Hyung-nya' bisa melihat kekecewaanya.

" Baiklah, hyung kesana besok, aish,, sebenarnya hyung merasa aneh dirumahmu Hunni, berulang kali hyung menginap dirumahmu, tidak sekalipun hyung melihat appamu yang mungkin saja tidak mengijikan hyung menginap dirumahmu, hyung merasa tidak enak jika harus selalu menginap dirumahmu, sedangkan appamu tidak tahu siapa teman menginap anaknya."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar celotehan 'hyung-nya' yang memang sedikit cerewet dan apa adanya ini.

" Appa sibuk hyung, kau tahu itukan, ah ok hyung, sudah dulu ne Hunni lapar, selamat makan siang hyung." Seru Sehun yang langsung menutup saluran telponnya, tak peduli jika namja disebrang sana mungkin tengah mendengus kesal.

Malam Hari Wu Home.^^

Kris melangkah pelan memasuki kamar anaknya, mesih lengkap dengan baju kantornya. Kris menginjakkan kakinya dirumah tepat pukul 11 malam, yang tentu saja sang anak sudah terbuai mimpinya, sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja begadang untuk menunggu Appanya pulang, namun Kris selalu menegurnya jika mendapati sang anak masih terjaga di tengah malam dengan alasan tidak baik untuk kesehatan, namun tidakkah Kris memikirkan kesehatanya juga?-pikir Sehun- membuat Sehun memilih tidur sebelum appanya pulang kantor.

" Maafkan appa nak," ucap Kris sembari mengusap pelan surai hitam Sehun, dengan sengat pelan tidak ingin membuatnya terbangun.

" Appa bukan appa yang baik untukmu, appa terlalu egois dengan kepentingan appa, appa mengabaikanmu nak, maafkan appa, appa berjanji, jika appa sudah menemukan pengganti ummamu, appa akan meluangkan waktu yang banyak untuk kita, untuk keluarga kecil kita."Kris masih tidak bosan mengusap pelan surai anaknya, dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur anaknya.

" _**Siapapun orangnya, jika ia berhasil membuat Sehun merasa nyaman, akan kehadirannya, akan kucoba menempatkannya di hatiku, tidak peduli namja ataupun yeoja." **_ Ucap Kris dalam hati, terdengar pasrah memang, tapi memang itulah yang tengah Kris rasakan saat ini, ia sudah pasrah dengan takdirnya, dengan jalan hidup yang akan membawanya pada sebuah cerita baru.

Keesokan harinya.^^

" Selamat datang dirumahku hyung." Tukas Sehun dengan nada riang pada namja bersurai hitam disampingnya tepat sebelum masuk kerumah 'Wu Family'.

" Aku tidak baru pertama masuk kerumahmu Sehun." Tukas namja itu dengan nada sedikit kesal.

" Arraso. Hyung kajja masuk, kita langsung kekamar ne." pinta Sehun pada 'Hyung-nya' serta menggandeng tangan namja tinggi semampai dengan warna kulit alami ini.

" Ne kajja." Jawab namja itu sembari mengikuti langkah Sehun berjalan.

" Tao hyung, kau duduk dulu ne aku ingin mengambil minum, ok." Ujar Sehun yang sudah mendudukan Tao di sofa yang ada dikamarnya. Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Beberapa saat setelah Sehun keluar, Tao - nama panggilan nama itu- , namja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah jendela kamar Sehun, menatap suasana luar yang langsung disuguhkan dengan view sebuah lapangan hijau buatan di samping kamar Sehun.

" Rumah ini besar tapi terasa sangat sepi, rumah ini juga aneh, sama sekali tidak ada foto yang menempel didinding ataupun berdiri di nakas meja, apa Sehun tidak kesepian." Gumam Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

" Tentu saja aku kesepian Hyung, maka dari itu aku sering mengajakmu menginap dirumah, itu juga karena hanya kau yang dekat denganku setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung." Seru Sehun yang ternyata sudah masuk kekamarnya lagi.

" Eh,, bukan mian."

" Gwenchana hyung, em untuk foto, memang appa tidak suka memasang foto kami berdua atau foto appa, bahkan fotoku sekalipun di dinding ataupun di meja, appa punya studio foto sendiri di lantai dua, yang kuncinya selalu appa bawa, appa selalu kesana jika sedang merindukan umma, tanpa mengajakku, sampai sekarangpun aku belum melihat foto umma, Appa selalu menghindar saat ku meminta melihatnya, dan aku tidak bisa menolak ucapan appa." Jelas Sehun dengan nada suara terdengar getir, seolah itulah yang tengah Sehun rasakan saat ini, dan dapat Tao simpulkan jika anak ini benar-benar kesepian.

" Mianhe Sehunni, bukan maksud hyung mengingatkamu." Sesal Tao, dan berjalan kearah Sehun yang duduk di sofa, merengkuh tubuh Sehun dari samping.

" Pelukanmu membuatku nyaman hyung." Puji Sehun, dan Tao semakin erat memeluknya.

" Aku akan memelukmu terus jika itu membuatmu nyaman, aku janji." Ujar Tao sebagai 'Hyung' Sehun, berteman sejak 2 tahun lebih membuat mereka akrab, memang mereka selisih dua tingkat dipendidikan, Sehun yang baru menginjak kelas XI dan Tao yang sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester II, tapi hal itulah yang justru mendekatkannya, Sehun yang manja pada Tao, dan Tao yang senang memanjakan Sehun, mengingat Tao adalah anak pertama, Sehun sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri, seperti ia menyayangi adik kandungnya yang tinggal di China, Tao asli China.

" Hyung, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengambil raportku."ujar Sehun seraya menatap Tao dengan tatapan berharap.

" Mianhe, Sehun-ah, sabtu besok hyung ada janji dengan dosen, jeongmal." Ucap Tao dengan nada menyesal.

" Gwenchana Hyung, kajja sekarang kita tidur." Ajak Sehun pada Tao, yang memang waktu sudah malam, Tao akan datang untuk menginap dirumah Sehun pada malam hari karna pada pagi hingga sore ia harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa di perguruan tinggi negri di Seoul.

" Kau bersiaplah dulu, hyung mau menelpon Himchan gege, sepertinya dia kelaparan karna gege hanya meninggalkan sekotak kecil kimchi di kulkas." Ujar Tao seraya mengambil handphonenya dan sedikit mendekat kearah jendela dan memulai menghubungi namja yang disebut namanya,Himchan.

" Kau masih satu kost-an dengannya hyung?"

Tao mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sehun, karena ia masih sibuk mencari nomor milik Himchan.

" Hyung, Sehun kan sudah pernah bilang, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, dia orang aneh Hyung." Tukas Sehun, seperti itulah reaksi Sehun jika sudah berkaitan dengan Himchan, Sehun tidak suka melihat Himchan yang selalu berdekatan dengan Tao, meskipun Himchan adalah Dosen muda yang bisa dikatakan pintar namun menurut Sehun Himchan tidak pantas menjadi Dosen karena tingkahnya yang masih kekanakan. Sehun sudah pernah bertemu Himchan beberapa kali saat mengantar pulang Tao kekost-an.

Hari Sabtu.

Sehun nampak tidak tenang berdiri didepan kelasnya yang kini sudah terisi dengan para wali murid dari siswa di kelasnya. Ia terlihat sesekali melihat kearah pintu gerbang, menatap langit dan memastikan jam tangannya tidak salah.

" Sehun, apa appamu sudah sampai?" Tanya wali kelas Sehun yang dengan berbaik hati mau sedikit mengulur waktu untuk menunggu appa Sehun. Kris Wu yang belum juga menampakan wujudnya.

" Mianhe seosangnim, aku juga tidak tahu kapan appaku akan datang, dimulai saja rapatnya." Ujar Sehun dengan kepala tertunduk menyesal.

" Baiklah, nanti jika appamu sudah sampai, langsung saja keruangan saya." Jelas Lee Seosangnim. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

" Aishh appa, bukankah appa sendiri yang menyanggupinya, pintu gerbang akan segera ditutup, langitpun sepertinya akan turun hujan, dan ini sudah lewat 15 menit." Gerutu Sehun setelah Lee seosangnim melangkah masuk kekelasnya.

Sehun sedikit berjalan menjauh dari depan kelasnya, mengambil handphone di sakunya dan mulai menekan kesal kearah layar handphone touchscreennya.

Tutt—tuttt-tutttt

Terdengar lirih dari speaker handphonenya jika kini ia tengah menghubungi seseorang.

" Appa!" panggil Sehun.

"_Ne, Sehun, appa akan segera berangkat, appa baru selesai ganti baju."_

" Kalau memang appa tidak bisa, Sehun tidak apa-apa, hanya saja Sehun tidak suka di bohongi, terserah appa mau datang atau tidak, bye appa."

Pip…

Sehun mematikan handphonenya, tak ia hiraukan kemungkinan kekesalan pada seseorang yang baru saja ia telpon yaitu appanya pada dirinya yang tidak sopan mematikan handphonenya begitu saja tanpa membiarkan lawan bicaranya mengucapkan sepatah kata terlebih dahulu.

**Kris Side ^^9**

Kris terlihat berdesis kesal, didalam mobilnya, melempar handphonenya ke jok disebelahnya.

" Lagi-lagi aku melakukan kesalahan, aishhh…." Kris terdenger frustasi sesaat setelah ia mendengar ucapan sang aegya dari sebrang sana, sekolahan tepatnya. Kris menyalakan mobilnya dan segera menginjak gas untuk segera meluncur ke sekolahan sang anak.

Kris tak hentinya menggerutu, merutuki kesalahan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lama memilih baju dan juga pertemuan dengan Client yang tanpa diduga mundur dari jadwal yang sudah di catat, sungguh hari yang sial menurut Kris.

" Aish,, hujan…macet, Oh God… Sehun maafkan appa nak." Gerutu Kris didalam mobil, saat mendapati jalan didepannya tengah macet dan juga cuaca yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mendung dan hujan. Kris lagi-lagi merutuk, kali ini ia merutuki pakaiannya yang salah, dandanan yang ia kira cocok dengan cuacanya yang tadi sempat panas, namun kini pakaiannya malah menyiksanya, dingin mulai menyergap tubuhnya.

Kris segera kembali menginjak pedal gas saat jalan didepannya mulai lenggang.

Mata Kris sedikit berbinar, saat ia sudah bisa melihat gerbang sekolah anaknya, namun lagi-lagi ia harus menggerutu karena perlahan gerbang utama nan besar itu segera tertutup, membuat Kris segera menginjak gasnya dengan maksud mempercepat lajunya, hingga ia tidak mempehatikan sampingnya.

Craassssss….

"Yakkk! Mobil bodoh! Berhenti kau…!" pekik suara seorang namja yang tengah mengendarai motor sequter hitam putih yang juga sejalan menuju gerbang sekolah itu.

"Oh God, bajuku,, aish,,sial sekali, aku sudah kehujanan dan ditambah cipratan dari mobil bodoh itu,aigoo..umma." gumam namja yang terlihat sedikit kotor dibagian lengan dan celana sebelah kanannya.

Setelah cukup menggerutu namja itu kembali melajukan motornya, menuju sekolah yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter itu.

" Yak, aku mau masuk, kenapa di tutup dulu." Kata Kris yang tenyata dirinya sudah terlambat untuk mengejar gerbang yang tadi hendak ditutup, Kris sedikit lebih lambat dari satpam penutup gerbang yang kini sudah hilang entah kemana, mungkin berteduh mengingat hujannya semakin deras. Kris terlihat memperhatikan sekitar gerbang, mencari satpam penjaga gerbang, namun nihil. Mata jeli Kris menangkap seorang namja dengan motornya perlahan melaju dan kini di posisi samping mobil Kris.

" Anak itu kotor sekali." Gumam Kris saat melihat baju namja itu kotor seperti terkena lumpur, hei,,,Kris tidakkah kau sadar siapa yang melakukan itu pada namja itu?

" Aku minta tolong dia saja untuk membuka gerbang." Sungguh Kris, kau polos atau memang tidak punya rasa malu hah?

" Hei, kau.!" Panggil Kris yang sedikit membuka kaca mobilnya, pada namja yang juga terlihat kebingungan melihat gerbang yang sudah ditutup, dan memilih mematikan mesin motornya.

" Hei, kau!" panggil Kris lagi saat ia tidak direspon oleh namja yang juga memakai helm berwarna seragam dengan motornya.

Merasa terpanggil, ah bukan lebih tepatnya merasa terusik, namja itu menoleh ke sisi kanannya, dan mendapati seorang namja tengah meolongokan kepalanya di kaca mobil.

Namja itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menyipitkan matanya saat mendapati namja dengan dandanan aneh manurutnya, topi yang mirip seperti topi pantai hanya sedikit lebih kecil, dan cardigan dengan motif tengkorak ditambah baju tanpa lengan yang di pakai, tidak sesuai dengan keadaan, pikir namja yang sudah basah kuyup itu.

" Hei,kau, aku memanggilmu." Ulang Kris untuk ketiga kalinya.

" Apa…!" sentak Tao, membuat Kris terkejut dan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya dari bingkai jendela.

" Kau tidak sopan sekali, aku lebih tua darimu." Aku Kris.

" Oh begitu, lalu menyalip dan menciprat air kepengendara lain itu disebut sopan?" kata namja itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya, dikarena terhalang suara air hujan. Kris terdiam mengingat sesuatu, sesaat setelah ia ingat, membuatnya menghela nafas.

" Ya, aku tahu, sekarang bisa tolong bukakan gerbang?" pinta Kris dengan membuang seluruh rasa malunya.

" No, I can't." ujar namja itu dengan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya kearah jendela mobil itu dan sejurus kemudian tersenyum remeh kearah Kris. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali melajukan motornya menuju gerbang kecil disebelah gerbang utama yang ternyata tidak ditutup.

Deg

Deg

Deg

" Ling." Gumam Kris saat mendapati detak jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat sesaat setelah ia melihat lebih jelas paras namja tadi.

**Sehun Side /(^c^/)**

Sehun terlihat gelisah menunggu Kris yang belum juga datang, Sehun semakin tidak yakin sang appa akan datang saat melihat langit tidak bersahabat padanya kali ini. Hujan.

Ya Sehun tahu appanya tidak berpergian saat hujan seperti ini.

Tiiiiiiiiinnn-Tiiiinnnnnn

Sehun sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar bunyi klakson mobil yang ditekan tidak sabaran, Sehun beranjak dari duduknya di bangku yang ada di samping kelasnya, ia melangkah kearah jalan menujun pintu gerbang.

Mata Sehun menatap tak percaya saat dilihatnya mobil yang tidak asing menurutnya.

" Appa." Gumamnya.

" Aigo, orang itu sungguh tidak sabaran, tidak tahu apa gerbang sudah ditutup itu artinya tidak boleh masuk." Gumam seoranng satpam yang melintas di depan Sehun.

" Permisi." Celatuk Sehun, membuat satpam tersebut berhenti dan menatap Sehun.

" Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Satpam itu.

" Pak, tolong buka kan gerbangnya, itu mobil appaku." Tukas Sehun.

" Ne." jawab Satpam itu dengan tersenyum. Sehun membungkuk dan menggumamkan kata "Gomapta"

" Lebih baik aku cari payung." Sehun hendak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melangkah mencari paying siapapun yang punya.

" Sehun!" panggil Seseorang dari arah lorong keluar sekolah.

" Tao hyung, kau" lagi-lagi sehun menatap tak percaya pada objek yang ia lihat. Ia melihat Tao basah kuyup dan ada sedikit bekas lumpur di celana dan bajunya.

" Apa hyung terlihat menyedihkan?" Tanya Tao seraya mendekat kearah Sehun.

" Kau tidak memakai jas hujan Hyung? Dan kenapa bajumu kotor seperti itu? Kau jatuh?" Tanya Sehun yang mulai khawatir melihat penampilan hyungnya yang seperti baru saja terguling di lumpur.

" Anio, hyung tidak jatuh, baju hyung kotor karena seseorang yang dengan mempercepat laju mobilnya tepat di kubangan air yang disebelahnya ada hyung yang tengah kehujanan kedinginan dan yah,,,, apa yang sehun lihat sekarang." Jelas Tao dengan raut wajah kesal.

" Kajja Hyung, ganti bajumu dengan baju olah ragaku di lokerku, kau bisa sakit." Ajak Sehun yang langsung menggandeng tangan Tao, yang diangguki oleh Tao.

Sembari menggandeng tangan Tao, Sehun sempatkan mengirim pesan pada appanya.

**To : Appa**

**Appa, tunggu sebentar jangan keluar dari mobil dulu, Sehun bawakan payung.**

_**Send…..**_

Sehun tersenyum melihat mobil Kris di depan gerbang sekolah, ia senang appanya kali ini menepati janjinya.

**Kris Side (0)**

Kris terdiam setelah ia membaca pesan dari Sehun, kini ia sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang sudah disediakan untuk para orang tua yang datang untuk mengambil raport. Kris menuruti apa kata Sehun yang ditulis dipesan singkat tadi. Kris terdiam di dalam mobilnya, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Ling, apa karna aku terlalu merindukanmu hingga aku melihatnya mirip sepertimu, senyumnya, matanya yang sayu dan berlingkar hitam sungguh seperti dirimu, Ling." Kris bergumam sendiri didalam mobil, ia terlihat tertekan oleh sesuatu, masalalu. Kris teringat akan sesorang dimasalalunya. Seseorang yang hingga saat ini belum dapat tergantikan oleh siapapun.

**Tao Side : **

Tao masih menggerutu tidak jelas padahal sekarang ia sudah berganti baju milik Sehun, terlihat sedikit kekecilan tapi tidak apalah daripada dirinya sakit, itulah pikirnya saat akan memakai seragam olahraga milik Sehun.

" Hyung kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun yang ternyata masih menunggui Tao berganti baju.

" Payung itu untuk apa Sehun?" Tanya Tao, setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan anggukan.

" Ini untuk appa, hyung. Appa datang hyung." Jawab Sehun dengan senyuman yang jujur saja Tao baru melihat senyum tulus dari Sehun.

" Jinjja? Kalau begitu kajja kita jemput appamu." Ajak Tao yang terlihat antusias, tentu saja seperti itu, Tao kan belum pernah melihat Appa Sehun meski mereka sudah berteman hingga memakan waktu tahunan, aneh ya mungkin kata itu akan di lontarkan pada mereka yang tidak tahu penyebab yang membuat Tao belum pernah melihat Appa Sehun.

" Ne kajja." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum sumringah.

Keduanya berjalan dengan sedikit semangat mengingat Tao cukup lama berada di toilet dan rapat dikelas Sehun juga sudah mulai sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

Sehun membuka paying yang satunya untuk ia pakai dengan Tao, melihat langit yang masih juga setia menurunkan hujan meski sudah tidak sederas tadi. Sehun dan Tao berjalan beriringan, Tao mulai terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, otaknya mulai mengingat sesuatu.

"_**Sepertinya aku mengenal mobil itu." **_Batin Tao saat kakinya mulai melangkah mendekat mensejajakan langkah Sehun yang menuju mobil mewah yang tidak asing baginya. Tao terus mengikuti Sehun hingga langkahnya terhenti di samping kiri mobil mewah itu, dapat Tao lihat meski kaca mobil itu tertutup, ia masih bisa menangkap bayang sosok didalamnya.

" Appa." Panggil Sehun pada Kris yang didalam mobil dengan kepala tertunduk dan seperti terlihat melamun.

Tidak ada sahutan dari sang appa, Sehun mengetok jendela mobilnya yang sebelumnya Tao ambil alih memegang payungnya.

Tok-tok –tok.

" Appa..!" Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya, pikirnya mungkin Appanya tidak mendengar suaranya yang tersamar suara hujan. Terlihat Kris mulai bergerak dari posisinya dan melihat Sehun yang tersenyum padanya. Kris membalas senyum sang putra, ia masih belum menyadari siapa seseorang yang berdiri di samping Sehun.

Perlahan Kris mulai membuka pintunya, dan dengan cekatan Sehun membuka payung yang lain yang ia bawa untuk sang Appa, jangan tanyakan darimana Sehun mendapatkan payung-payung itu.

" Appa." Panggil Sehun lagi yang segera memayungi sang Appa.

" Kau." Seru Tao saat kini ia bisa melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil mewah yang sedari tadi sudah membuatnya memutar ingatannya.

" Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Tao terdiam dan memperlihatkan mimic wajah kesal. Tidak beda dengan Kris yang juga memperlihatnya wajah terkejutnya.

"_**Ling" **_ seru Kris namun dalam hati. Kris memanggil Tao dengan nama Ling, nama sang istri.

" Bocah motor matic." Pekik Kris saat sudah kembali sadar pada apa yang ada didepannya. Sehun beralih menatap sang appa yang melempar tatapan kesal pada Tao yang juga terlihat kaku.

" Namja berpakaian aneh." Tao juga tak mau kalah untuk ikutan berdesis. Tao juga melempar deathglear terbaiknya untuk namja yang memang sepertinya salah kostum ini. Sepertinya Tao lupa jika Sehun memanggil namja itu dengan panggilan "Appa".

" Apa kau bilang, namja berpakaian aneh? Dasar mata panda." Celatu Kris, Tao terperanjat mendengar ejekan Kris yang terdengar sakit ditelinganya saat ini.

" Mata panda kau bilang, aish jinjja, yak kau sudah membuatku penuh lumpur." Seru Tao yang sepertinya kini keduanya Kris dan Tao melupakan seseorang yang menatap bingung pada mereka berdua, yaitu Sehun.

" Wait! Ada apa dengan kalian, dan apa Namja motor matic dan namja berpakaian aneh, dan yak,,mata panda, ada apa dengan semua itu?" Sehun berargument membuat kedua namja yang saling melempar deathglear mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang nampak kebingungan.

" Sehun." Gumam keduanya, yang mulai sadar dengan sekitarnya.

" Ne, aku disini." Kata Sehun yang mulai ikut kesal karna dirinya tidak dihiraukan sedaritadi.

" Dia appamu" " Dia temanmu" ujar Kris dan Tao bersamaan membuat Sehun mendengus kesal dan melempar deathglear pada Kris dan Tao.

" Yakkkk! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua, kalian membuatku bingung, Hyung dia Appa ku, Wu Kris. Dan Appa, orang ini temanku, Tao hyung namanya." Jawab Sehun dengan nada kesal dan sedikit meninggikan suaranya, membuat Kris dan Tao memalingkan wajah mereka.

" Lebih baik aku pergi, kalian membuatku bingung." Sehun memilih pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Tao yang masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menyesal karna sudah mengacuhkannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan keduanya dengan membawa payung yang tadi ia buka untuk sang Appa, alhasil Kris reflek berteduh kearah Tao yang membawa payung.

" Eh," Tao menatap bingung pada Kris yang langsung berdiri disamping Tao.

" Mwo, kajja kita kejar Sehun, dia akan marah jika kita tetap disini," ajak Kris, Tao yang masih tidak percaya jika Kris adalah Appa Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang Kris katakan tadi ia merasa sudah tidak sopan pada appa temannya, ia segera melangkah bersama dengan Kris mengejar Sehun yang sudah masuk kedalam gedung.

Kini terlihat Sehun dan Tao tengah duduk di kantin sekolah, setelah Tao mengantar Kris pada Sehun yang sudah menunggunya di depan kelas, dan langsung Kris masuk kedalam mengingat ia sudh ketinggalan beberapa menit dari waktu yang sudah ditetapkan.

" Oh jadi seperti itu ceritanya." Ujar Sehun setelah mendengar cerita Tao. Tao mengangguk dengan kepala tertunduk ia merasa malu sekarang karna sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada Appa Sehun.

" Mianhe Sehunni, Hyung sudah tidak sopan dengan Appamu." Sesal Tao.

" Tidak apa-apa hyung, Appa memang seperti itu orangnya, dia suka sekali bertingkah seenaknya sendiri, oya hyung, pertemuan kalian seperti disebuah drama-drama remaja" ujar Sehun dengan tawa yang terdengar keras.

" Aish Sehun kau menertawaiku? Kau senang melihat Hyungmu yang manis ini penuh lumpur." Kesal Tao.

" Anio… hyung, Sehun hanya bercanda hyung. Sehun sedang senang kali ini, kau tahu hyung ini baru pertama kalinya selama Sehun sekolah dari Appa mau datang kesekolahan Sehun untuk mengambil raport, sebelumnya beberapa tahun yang lalu Lay dan Luhan Ahjushilah yang selalu bergantian mengambil mengambil raportku, tapi kali ini ia menepati janjinya." Tukas Sehun dengan mimic wajah yang seperti menahan tangis.

" Sehunni." Tao menatap Sehun iba.

" Aish,, hyung jangan tunjukan tatapan memelas seperti itu, Sehun tidak punya ice cream untukmu hyung." Ledek Sehun.

" Yak Wu Sehun, kau ingin hyung wushu eoh?" ujar Tao dengan tawa. Pada akhirnya Tao dan Sehun tertawa bersama.

Sepasang tatap mata teduh menatap kegembiraan Sehun dan Tao dari jarak cukup jauh, namja dengan topi seperti topi pantai itu tersenyum lihat sang aegya tertawa riang dengan orang lain, miris.

" _**Aku memang bukan Appa yang baik, maafkan aku Ling." **_ Ucap Kris lirih dan menundukan kepalanya, ia merasa gagal menjadi Appa dan gagal menjaga pesan mendiang istrinya.

" Sehunni~~~"

Deg

Kris tertegun saat ia mendengar rengekan manja yang sepertinya tidak begitu asing baginya.

" Suara itu." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ia mencari suara yang terdengar khas ditelinganya. Namun ia tak mendapati siapapun, kantin ini kosong mengingat hari ini para siswa sudah diliburkan. Hanya siswa yang sengaja di pilih sang Guru untuk berangkat.

" Sehunni kau jahat pada hyung eoh."

Kris mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada Sehun dan Tao saat ia kembali mendengar rengekan yang sungguh ia ketahui begitu mirip dengan mendiang sang Istri ketika dulu ia masih hidup.

" Tao." Kris menatap tak percaya jika suara rengekan itu adalah dari Tao.

" God, what happen with me,," gumam Kris tak percaya, membuatnya sedikit merasa nyeri dikepalanya karna merasa dipermainkan oleh ingatan-ingatan masalalu yang kembali diputar.

Brukkk

Tubuh Kris limbung kelantai membuatnya bersimpu di lantai, memejamkan matanya saat ingatan itu mulai membawa rasa sakit di otaknya. Raport ditangan kirinya lolos dari genggamannya, dan tangannya beralih memegang kepalanya.

Karna suasana yang tidak begitu ramai membuat Sehun dan Tao mendengar suara yang Kris timbulkan saat limbung tadi.

" Appa." Pekik Sehun saat melihat Kris tertunduk dengan mata terpejam, nafasnya yang terlihat memburu serta gelengan kepala Kris yang terlihat frustasi.

" Ahjushi." Seru Tao yang terlihat terkejut.

Sehun dan Tao dengan cepat berlari menghampiri Kris yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan.

" Appa gwenchanayo?" Tanya Sehun yang kini sudah menahan tubuh sang Appa.

" Omo, Sehunni, appamu mimisan." Pekik Tao saat melihat hidung Kris meneteskan darah tidak sedikit. Sehun terkejut melihat Kris yang mulai diambang kesadarannya.

" Appa, Appa kau kenapa, Appa!" Sehun berusaha membuat Kris untuk tetap sadar namun, usahanya tidak berhasil Kris sudah terlanjur tak tahan menahan sakit dikepalanya.

" Ling" lirih Kris sesaat sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Brukkk

Kris limbung kearah tubuh Sehun, dengan cekatan Sehun memeluk sang Appa, setetes airmata lolos dari mata Sehun.

" Appa, wake up, Appa jangan buat Sehun takut,, Appa Irrona…!" pekik Sehun dengan isakannya ia yang terdengar takut.

" Sehun kajja kita bawa appamu kerumah sakit." Ajak Tao.

" Anio, appa benci rumah sakit." Jawab Sehun disela isakannya dan terlihat membersihkan hidung Appanya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa.

" Aish,,, kesampingkan dulu rasa benci Appamu itu, kita harus selamatkan Appamu." Seru Tao, yang dengan cepat Tao membantu Sehun menganggkat tubuh Kris.

**XOXO TROUBLE**

Kini Tao dan Sehun sedang duduk di bangku panjang disamping pintu ruang ICU, mereka membawa Kris kerumah sakit meski jujur Sehun ingin katakan, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi begitu sang Appa sadar dan mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang ia benci.

Tao juga terlihat begitu tidak tenang, ia merasa bersalah karna sudah membuat Appa Sehun kesal di awal pertemuan mereka, ia berpendapat jika dia jugalah yang membuat Kris seperti ini. perkenalan yang aneh.

Jangan Tanya bagaimana nasib motor matic Tao, tentu saja sudah di pikirkan nasibnya, Sehun sempatkan menyuruh maid di rumahnya untuk membawa motor Tao kekosan Tao, karna Sehun melihat Tao yang juga ikut cemas hingga melupakan motor kesayangannya itu. Meski sebenarnya ia begitu cemas, namun lagi-lagi karna ia bisa dikatakan kurangnya intesitas bertemu dengan sang appa membuatnya yah,,,Sehun sedikit sudah dewasa dengan kesendiriannya.

" Yunho Ahjushi, bagaimana keadaan Appa?" Tanya Sehun begitu namja yang bisa disebut Dokter itu keluat dari ruang ICU tempat Appa Sehun berada.

" Dia baik-baik, dia hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup lama kali ini." Jelas Dokter Yunho, sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

" Apa, Appa sudah sering seperti ini, Yunho Ahjushi?" Tanya Sehun memastikan karna mendengar kalimat ambigu dari Yunho yang masih satu keluarga dengannya, dan menjadi Dokter keluarga Wu.

" Apa, dia tidak memberitahumu Sehun?" Yunho malah balik bertanya. Sehun menggeleng dan semakin menatap penuh tanya pada Yunho yang menghela nafas.

" Beberapa waktu yang lalu Appamu datang kemari, Appamu sungguh keras kepala, Ahjushi sudah menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat lebih lama dari sekedar tidur setelah pulang kantor, tapi dia selalu mengatakan beribu alasan, dan pada akhirnya terjadilah apa yang ahjushi khawatirkan, Vertigo appamu sudah cukup parah Sehunni, dia harus Bed rest untuk kali ini." Jelas Yunho.

" Vertigo? Appa tidak pernah bilang tentang sakitnya, appa selalu bilang baik-baik saja. Ya mungkin karna Sehun jarang bertemu Appa." Sehun terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang Yunho katakan, membuat Tao yang sedaritadi berdiri disampingnya mulai bergerak memeluk tubuh Sehun yang sepertinya mulai terisak.

" Sehunni." Lirih Tao.

" Dia tidak ingin kau terlalu cemas Sehunni. Baiklah Ahjushi harus pergi, Oya sebentar lagi pasien akan dipindah ke ruang rawat, tunggulah sebentar." Ujar Yunho. Seraya sejurus kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Tao.

" Aku ini kan anaknya, tidak bolehkah seorang anak mencemaskan orang tuanya..?Appa tidak akan seperti ini jika Umma masih hidup Hyung, Appa tidak akan berubah seperti ini jika Umma ada, seharusnya aku saja yang mati bukan Umma, aku merasa bersalah pada Appa, hyung." Ujar Sehun yang sepertinya ia mengatakan begitu saja presepsi dari dirirnya sendiri, Tao tahu jika saat ini Sehun tengah kalut dan sedih.

" Ssst, jangan berkata seperti itu, bagaimanapun dan apapun yang terjadi, kehadiranmu adalah kebahagiaan orang tuamu Sehun, Hyung yakin Ummamu tidak menyesal melahirkanmu, dan Hyung yakin Appamu sangat mengingkanmu, hanya keadaan yang Appamu alami membutuhkan waktu dan proses untuk kembali bangkit dari masalalu." Kata Tao yang sebisa mungkin ia menata kalimatnya agar tidak menyakiti perasaan Sehun.

" Kajja temui appamu." Ajak Tao seraya merangkul pundak Sehun untuk berjalan kamar rawat Kris.

Ruang rawat :'(

Sehun terlihat duduk di kursi pengunjung, dia menggenggam tangan appanya sedari sejam yang lalu, Tao yang juga duduk di sebrang Sehun hanya bisa terdiam dan memilih tenang.

" Appa, kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau kau sakit, aku juga anakmu appa, aku berhak tahu keadaan appa. Mianhe seharusnya aku tidak memaksa appa untuk datang ke sekolah." Gumam Sehun sembari menatap Kris yang masih juga terpejam pengaruh obat. Di genggamnya erat tangan kurus sang Appa, diusapkannya dipipinya, terlihat sangat kasihan melihat sang appa yang tidak berdaya ini.

" Sehunni, jangan menyalahkan dirimu, mungkin appamu akan mengatakannya tapi tidak sekarang." Kata Tao, dia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri disamping Sehun.

Grepp

" Hyung" Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Tao dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di pinggang Tao, layaknya seorang anak yang tengah merajuk pada sang Umma.

" Ya" jawab Tao, ia sudah biasa dipeluk Sehun, baginya hal seperti ini sudah tidak aneh baginya dan Sehun.

" Aku takut Hyung, aku sudah tidak punya Umma, Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Appa." Ujar Sehun yang terdengar khawatir melihat Kris terpejam tak berdaya berbeda saat ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Sssttt jangan bilang seakan Appamu akan meninggalkanmu Sehun, Appamu butuh istirahat, ia akan sembuh percayalah." Ujar Tao seraya mengusap pelan surai hitam Sehun membiarkan Sehun yang kembali mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Keduanya tak menyadari jika moment saling memeluk mereka tengah diperhatikan oleh namja yang juga ada diruangan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris, mengingat tidak ada yang membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan.

Kris ternyata sudah siuman saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya, namun nyeri dikepalanya membuatnya enggan membuka mata, namun saat ia mendengar isakan pelan Sehun dan suara lain yang terdengar begitu menenangkan membuatnya membuka sedikit matanya dan penglihatannya mendapati Sehun tengah memeluk pinggang Tao erat, seolah ia takut jika Tao pergi dan terlihat rasa nyaman pada Sehun saat dekat dengan Tao.

" Eungh." Lenguh Kris saat melihat Sehun dan Tao masih betah saling memeluk tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa jika pemandangan itu mulai mengganggunya.

" Appamu sadar Sehunni." Pekik Tao saat ia melihat geliat Kris di tempat tidurnya dan suara lenguhan pelan.

" Appa," Sehun segera menghadap kearah Kris yang mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

" Sehun." Lirih Kris dengan suara paraunya, dan menoleh kearah Sehun.

" Hyung akan panggilkan Dokter." Ujar Tao seraya beranjak keluar, setelah Sehun mengangguk.

Kris terdiam melihat Sehun yang tersenyum padanya, dapat ia lihat jejak airmata dipipi mulus Sehun, dan raut wajah yang masih terlihat khawatir.

" Mian, sudah membuatmu cemas." Gumam Kris pelan. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar dan mendengus kesal saat ia menyadari dimana dia berada sekarang.

" Gwenchana Appa, tidak perlu meminta maaf." Jawab Sehun.

" Appa baik-baik saja." Kata Kris seraya tersenyum.

" Tapi appa harus dirawat disini dulu, meskipun appa baik-baik saja."

" Kau tahu kan nak, appa…" Kris berusaha mengingatkan akan suatu hal yang sudah Sehun ketahui.

" Appa. Sehun mohon istirahatlah dua hari saja disini, Sehun mohon." Pinta Sehun.

" Tapi besok Appa harus ke China nak." Ujar Kris, tak menghiraukan perubahan ekspresi Sehun yang sudah menahan airmata sekaligus menahan emosi mendengar ucapan sang Appa yang terdengar sangat tidak logis.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik nafas panjang, dan menatap Kris.

" Appa..! Sehun tahu sakit vertigo appa, tidakkah appa memikirkan betapa takutnya Sehun saat melihat appa pingsan dengan hidung berdarah, dan mengigau nama Umma, Sehun takut appa, Sehun mencemaskan Appa!" kali pertama Sehun membentak sang Appa, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin seperti ini, iabukan anak durhaka, dan tidak ingin membentak sang appa hanya saja keadaan yang membuatnya melakukannya.

" Sehun." Kris terperangah melihat Sehun membentaknya pasalnya baru kali ia melihat Sehun marah hingga seperti ini.

" Terserah Appa, setidaknya Appa harus memikirkan kesehatan appa." Ujar Sehun yang sejurus kemudian ia melangkah meninggalkan Kris yang terkejut melihat putranya pergi begitu saja.

Melihat itu Kris memutuskan mengejar Sehun yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

" Shit…!" Kris merutuk saat mendapati lengan Kris yang terhubung selang infuse, ditariknya jarum itu hingga terlepas dari lenganya,dan mulai beringsut turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Sedikit kesulitan saat akan melangkah karna kakinya masih terasa lemas akibat pengaruh obat yang membuatnya tertidur.

" Sehun." Gumam Kris saat hendak berjalan menuju pintu.

Brukkkk

Cklek

" Omo." Pekik seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu dan melihat sosok namja tinggi dengan baju pesien tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah kesakitan.

" Kris." Panggil salah seorang dari dua orang yang masuk.

" Sehun." Gumam Kris lagi namun dengan mata terpejam, ia tidak sadar jika ada dua orang yang kepala menderanya lagi, membuatnya limbung kembali.

" Kris ahjushi ada apa dengan anda?" tanya Tao yang sudah berada disamping Kris.

" Tao bantu aku mengangkat Kris." Ujar Dokter Yunho, yang diangguki Tao, sejurus kemudian keduanya mulai mengangkat tubuh Kris untuk kembali tidur di tempatnya.

" Sehun.." igau Kris lagi, terlihat raut wajah sedih di paras pucat Kris.

" Kris." Panggil Yunho lagi namun kembali tak ada tanggapan dari Kris, ia kembali menutup matanya.

" Cari Sehun, akan aku tangani Kris." Perintah Dokter Yunho, Tao kembali mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan sang Dokter, Tao terlalu cemas melihat keadaan Kris yang sudah seperti mayat hidup, dan juga memikirkan kenapa tidak ada Sehun.

Tao segera berlari mencari Sehun, ia berlari hingga keluar rumah sakit, ia terlihat mencari taksi.

" Taksi." Panggil Tao saat ia melihat Taksi melintas didepan rumah sakit.

Tanpa banyak berargument Tao segera masuk kedalam taksi dan meminta supirnya untuk pergi ke alamat yang ia katakan, seolah ia tahu kemana perginya Sehun.

" _**Sehun, jangan kemana-mana, hyung tahu kau ada disana, tunggu Hyung." Batin Tao.**_

Tak begitu lama Tao sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya, ia segera berlari dengan sedikit menajamkan mata dan telingannya, minimnya sinar lampu membuatnya harus lebih berhati-hati dan teliti.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya sedikit mendekat ke bibir sungai, matanya menatap sendu kearah orang yang ia cari, Sehun.

Sehun sedang duduk di pinggir sungai Han, tempat yang sangat ia sukai dan ia kunjungi dengan Tao, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jika sedang berkumpul bersama.

" Sehun." Panggil Tao. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, melemparkan ekspresi datar dan memperlihatkan jejak-jejak airmata dipipinya pada Tao yang mendekat kearahnya.

" Disini dingin Sehun, kau bisa sakit." Ujar Tao seraya merengkuh Sehun kepelukannya, Sehun hanya diam dan mengikuti apa yang Tao lakukan, ia senderkan kepalanya di pundak Tao dan mulai terisak kembali.

" Hiks, jika dengan sakit appa akan mendengarku, akan aku lakukan hyung, jika dengan mati appa akan mengingat keberadaanku akan kulakukan hyung, hiks…."

" Hei,, apa yang kau katakan, hyung tidak suka kau berkata seperti itu, apa yang kau katakan bukanlah jalan keluar Sehunni." Tao semakin mendekap erat Sehun yang terisak lebih keras kali ini.

" Hiks, kenapa appa begitu padaku hyung, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kenapa ia masih saja membohongiku dan memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil yang mudah di tipu." Sehun menangis pilu di pelukan Tao, Tao hanya bisa terdiam membiarkan Sehun menangis dipelukannya.

" Hyung yakin Appamu punya alasan yang akan menjawab semua ini Sehunni." Ujar Tao meski sebenarnya ia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan, namun bagaimana lagi ia juga bingung mau mengatakan apa lagi, ia hanya bisa berharap Tuhan mendengar ucapannya tadi.

" Alasan…. Lagi-lagi sebuah alasan…" Sehun tersenyum miris medengar ucapan Tao, ia menjauhkan kepalanya yang semula bersandar dipundak Tao, ia kembali menatap langit hitam yang sedikit dengan bintang malam ini, Tao mengikuti apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Hening…..

Keduanya terhanyut pada pikirannya masing-masing hingga Tao kembali sadar dengan tujuan awalnya.

" Sehunni, ayo kita kembali kerumah sakit, Appamu menunggumu." Kata Tao, dengan nada yang terdengar sangat hati-hati, mengingat suasana hati Sehun saat ini sedang tidak baik.

" Sehun ingin pulang hyung, hyung mau kan membantuku menemani Appa?" ujar Sehun dengan senyum yang Tao yakini senyum itu palsu, senyum penutup kesedihan.

" Ne." jawab Tao cepat, ia paham keadaan Sehun sekarang. Sehun tersenyum kembali dan berhambur memeluk Tao erat.

" Gomawo Hyung." Bisiknya, yang diangguki Tao, seraya mengusap pelan punggung Sehun.

TBC dulu yak..

Silahkan di review,,, kalau gak mau ya juga gak papa..^^


End file.
